


Why Me, God?

by MultiFandomFics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Texting, F/F, Gay James Madison, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Mom Friend Hercules Mulligan, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher George Washington, Trans Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFics/pseuds/MultiFandomFics
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a senior at Kings High school. So are Jefferson, Burr, Madison, and the youngest Schuyler. These five are polar opposites of each other, but when Hamilton is tasked to a huge project that makes up half of his mark, and the only partners available are those four? Will they set aside their differences or will he fail high school? (This is just a little side project to my main story Street Rat :) wont be updating as frequently as that one. If you want to, go check that one out aswell!)
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander stares at his phone, wallowing in his thoughts. And let me tell you, the thoughts are not his usually, prideful ones. No, quite the contrary. He looks at the contacts Washington gave him. Burr, Jeffershit, Madison, Peggy. All the people he hates. 

Well, exept Peggy, he guesses. She okay.

But the rest of them.... god, they got under his skin. Jefferson the most. He always disagreed with Hamilton, on every. Single. Topic. Whether it be something Jefferson didnt even care about, or possibly DID agree with, he would have no part in making Hamilton feel good about himself, no part in stoking Hamiltons already ginormous ego. 

Madison would've been fine, perhaps a bit prejudiced, but Hamilton could manage that. Honestly, hell, Hamilton would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit prejudiced himself. 

And Burr. Burr wasn't rude to him, yet something about that boy just got under his skin. Maybe it's because he so quiet. Or it could be because he's friends with Jefferson. No, he imagines the real reason Burr bugs him is because of his motives, his beliefs. He's bot one for judging beliefs, but he has the right to judge Burrs. 

Because the boy has none. 

How he could be so unopinionated escapes Hamiltons mind. He has no reason explanation as to how the boys mouth leaves no trace of dignified believes. No clue, nope. None. 

And Mrs. Margherita Schuyler. Peggy. She's... alot. Loud, obnoxious, and opinion-ridden. The very opposite of Burr, and a hell of a lot like him. He's always been fond of the youngest Schuyler, she's way less intense beside her older siblings. Especially Angelica. Ever since Alexander's unfortunate breakup with Mrs. Elizabeth Betsy Schuyler, the siblings have all kept close contact with Hamiltons group. Things have been calm between the two younger siblings and Hamilton, yet Angelica always carries a spite clawing at Hamiltons back, relelthelss in grasp. 

Hamilton stares at his phone, at the contacts, at the screen, pixilated from blank staring. He shakes his head and the screen is back to normal. With a heavy sigh and a thick gulp (swallowing his pride), he taps the four contacts and hits the "ADD GROUP" button.


	2. It's me, Hamilton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton creates a group chat.

GROUP: And_PEGGY, MacANDcheese, CoughBadBitchCough, A.Burr ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee. 

ItsCoffeeCoffeCoffe changed the group name to: SCHOOL PROJECT. 

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Hello. 

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: We all have a project to work on together. I took the liberty of creating this group so we could keep in touch. 

MacANDcheese: And who the fucl are you. 

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Oh right. 

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: It's me, Hamilton. 

CoughBadBitchCough: Why am I here 

And_PEGGY: HEEEEYYY ALEX 

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Um, yes. Margarita. Hello.

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Back to the task at hand, if we may? 

MacANDcheese: sent a GIF 

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Right Haha. So funny, Mr. Jefferson. Anyway, 

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: About the group project I was speaking about before I got rudely interrupted by... all of you. 

CoughBadBitchCough: Yeahh a GROUP PROJECT ?

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Yes, that is the group name. 

MacANDcheese: Yeah, well I dont like it. 

MacANDcheese changed the group name to; Hey Sisters

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: I will not ask, and proceed to explain this project. 

MacANDcheese: Depends on the mark. 

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Half our mark. 

MacANDcheese: Fine. Explain then.


	3. Chapter 3

ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee, And_PEGGY, MacANDcheese, CoughBadBitchCough, A.Burr.

Alexander explained the project to the group, on how its about the founding fathers of america, such as Lin-Manual Miranda, Daveed Digs, Christopher Jackson, Okieriete Onaodowan, and a couple others.

The others understood what they had to do, and that they would meet up at James house on friday after school to do some studying.

All had agreed exept Aaron Burr. He had been in the group, definitely. His icon had been popping up in the chat, so he had known about the groups upcoming project, yet he hadn't talked. Jefferson, alongside the rest of they group, had found this strange, and decided to ask;

**MacANDcheese: yoo, Aaron. A-A-Ron. Burr-meisterrrr. Why the fucl aren't you talking?** ****

**CoughBadBitchCough: Mh, yea, you keep popping up but not talking. What's that about.? Cmon mann Lmaooo.**

Burr furrowed his brows at the texts. Scoffing. He does believe in projects and good marks. Hell, he'd already been excepted into his dream school. Though, no matter how much he cared about his marks, he had no intrests in relationships, or people in general. 

He had been a lone wolf his entire life, his pareents dying since he was two, being placed into a crowded orphanage with no love given to the poor unfortunate children. Yes, his life full of sorrow, misfortune and tragedy. He had never had intent to start a relationship, platonic or romantic, and he wouldn't start now. 

**A.Burr: Can I help you.**

The four words were more of a statement then a question, knowing even if the answer was yes, he would not provide the help needed. He was simply to busy, and too uninterested. 

**MacANDcheese: Yea, y'can. Maybe, I dunno, be talkative!?**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Yes, for once I do agree with Jefferson.**

**And_PEGGY: Wow, I'm impressed. And all you gotta d-**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Okay, Margarita, with all due respect, not helping.**

**And_PEGGY: Awwww,, FIIINEEE.**

**CoughBadBitchCough: ...-o is say my name thr-**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Oh my god, stop. Jjust stop holy fuck.**

**CoughBadBitchCough: ;'(**

**MacANDcheese: They making you cry bb;?**

**CoughBadBitchCough: Yea bb;(..**

**MacANDcheese: Good shut up.**

**CoughBadBitchCough: God, you're the worst**

**MacANDcheese: Awh shut up you know you luv me.**

**CoughBadBitchCough: Yeaa just a little tho.**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: if you two want to stop virtually fucking each other, we were getting Burr to talk.**

Burr stared at the screen. "These people are so strange." He thought out loud, alone. No one to listen to him. But, he reminds himself, even if he did have someone, he didnt have all that much to say. He convinces himself he doesnt need anyone. That he doesnt deserve anyone. He sighs, turning back to his phone. 

**A.Burr: Yes, hello. I have been here the whole time.**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Oh Burr! You have read and understood the project?**

**A.Burr: Indeed.**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Exellent, and you will be at Mr. Madisons house to study?**

**A.Burr: You may see me there.**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Perfect.**

**MacANDcheese: GOD stop being so formal.. guys wtf**

**And_PEGGY: Yeah itz annoying**

**A.Burr: I misunderstand. You wish of my presence, then call out, or make fun of my writing style?**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Yes, leave the man be. We ourselves requested his presence, then degrade his typing?**

**A.Burr: Exactly, Mr. Hamilton. Glad you see it my way.**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Of course, Mr. Burr. Call me Alex, by the way.**

**A.Burr: Hm. Aaron.**

**MacANDcheese: And you talk about ME virtually fucking James 🙄**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: I am doing no such thing, I am just being polite. I understand how you dont get it, looking at your treatment towards others, no?**

**MacANDcheese: God, I'll kill you**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: I invite you to try, Mr.Jefferson.**

Burr smiles at the interaction towards Hamilton, the politeness hes shown towards Burr was new, almost nice. Almost. If the little voice in his head was true, Hamilton was only being polite because he was a nice person, that he had no intrest in Burr. Even if Burr might've himself. And maybe he did. But he forced his mind to believe he didnt, because he doesnt need love. Because he doesnt DESERVE love. He sighs sadly. 

**A.Burr: Thank you, Hamilton. I am logging off. I will see you all tomorrow.**

**MacANDcheese: Uh.**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: Nice going, Jeffershit, made the poor guy upset.**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee: I'm getting off too. I'm going to go message him. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2:49 AM**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee created a group.**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee changed a nickname!**

**ItsCoffeeCoffeeCoffee changed a nickname!**

**Alex: Hey. Are you still up?**

**Alex: Sorry about the others. They're really annoying. Just ignore them.**

**Alex: Aaron, yeah?**

**AaronBurr: I'm awake. It's alright, by the way. I'm used to it by this point.**

**AaronBurr: And yes, you can call me Aaron.**

**MrBurrSir changed a nickname!**

**Alex: Alright, Aaron :)**

**Alex: And no, really. You didn't deserve to get treated like that.**

**Aaron: Thanks.. But it wasn't really that awful anyways. I understand they were just messing around.**

**Alex: Still, you said 'I'm used to it'. You shouldn't be. :(**

**Aaron: I'm fine. Why do you care, anyways? You barely know me.**

**Alex: I cannot be polite?**

**Aaron: I suppose you can.**

**Alex: Yeah.**

**Burr: So.**

**Alex: Ha, Yeah. Sooo, how way your day?**

Hamilton was running out of conversation topics, obviously. Maybe that question was the worst to ask. To obvious. Whatever. He just wanted a reason for this conversation _not_ to end. Why? He wasn't quite sure. He never talked to this boy much. I guess he never gave poor Burr much of a chance, he chalked the man up so blindly and quickly to being an asshole just because he hung around Jefferson from time to time. He was now wondering if that was a lapse in his judgement as he seemed to be enjoying his chat with... Aaron. That name fit the boy. It was nice. 

Why was he blushing? Why did he want this conversation to continue. He doesn't like Hamilton. Jefferson doesn't like Hamilton. Jefferson is his only friend along with James/ So Aaron Burr does not like Alexander Hamilton. He _hates_ him. Absolutely _despises_ him. So why did his heart skip a beat every time he saw a notification pop up with his name on it? Was this a stupid crush? No, he was straight. Obviously. He's had a girlfriend before. He hates Alexander Hamilton. He doesn not like Alexander Hamilton. He is straight. 

**Aaron: It fared well, for the most part. And yourself?**

So then why does he keep talking to him?

**Alex: Pretty boring. Y'know, school and all. We only have a couple classes together, hm? That's too bad, i'm enjoying your company.**

Aaron blinks. He blushes. What? No, this is just Alexander having an overly flirty personality with everyone. He's seen him use it on everyone. He does not like Aaron. That's just silly. Why does he care, anyways? He's straight, so it wouldn't matter either way.

**Aaron: I'm glad to know my presence is admired. You're not too awful to talk to yourself.**

**Alex: Mh, i'll take that as a compliment.**

He types; _as you should._ With a winky face. First he deletes the winky face. Then, the entire text. He instead replace it with;

**Aaron: Do with it what you desire. (And yes, it was intended as a compliment.)**

Yeah, that sounds better.

**Alex: I suspected as such, you seem a polite man.**

**Alex: Well, it's been a pleasure, Mr. Burr.**

**Aaron: Just, Aaron is fine.**

**Alex: Mh, **Aaron.**

**Alex: But I have to sleep. Can we talk tomorrow? I'm enjoying out chats.**

**Burr: Uh, yeah. Sure thing.**

**Burr: Goodnight.**

**Alex: Night!**


End file.
